Onix Line/DPPt
In all three Sinnoh games, Onix can be found in Oreburgh Mine, Iron Island and Victory Road. In Diamond and Pearl, they are also available in Snowpoint Temple and Stark Mountain, while in Platinum they can be encountered in Wayward Cave as well. Wild Steelix can be found in Iron Island and Victory Road. In Diamond and Pearl, they are also found in Snowpoint Temple. Wild Magnemite, Steelix, Beldum, Bronzor and Bronzong all have a chance to hold a Metal Coat. Additionally, a Metal Coat can be obtained from Byron in Iron Island during the postgame. What do we have here? That's right, we've got a giant snake! While Onix may not be a big deal due to its typing, which offers that glaring double weakness to Water and Grass, and the low health offsetting its physical defense, it can still do its duty as physical wall and explosion absorber. Meanwhile, Steelix is instead a real beast: with an impressive physical bulk and a decent special defense, all combined with its defensive Steel typing, it can wall, or otherwise absorb, most common threats, having only to fear supereffective hits. Even so, some of them are still part of what this giant steely snake can take without breaking a sweat. If you need someone to withstand physical attacks with ease, but you're lacking teammates such as Torterra and Bronzong, then give Steelix a chance, you won't be disappointed. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Gym #1 - Roark (Oreburgh City, Rock-type): If you have taught Onix Rock Smash, then you can easily take out both Geodude and Onix, however, due to their physical bulk, it is advisable to use Screech on them a couple of times. Cranidos is once again doable, but be careful of its Headbutt if the opponent Onix has used Screech and yours hasn't been switched out or used Harden. * Mars (Valley Windworks): Zubat falls easily to Rock Throw (or Rock Tomb if you're overlevelled), just bring Antidotes if it uses Toxic, since it can be a nasty threat, especially if Bite-induced flinches happen. Purugly is bulky and might require a bit of healing, but one or two Screeches, followed by a spam of Rock Smash, will do the trick. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): Either you're that desperate, or you've run out of Pokemon to sacrifice in order to heal or safely send in someone else. Being double weak to Grass, Onix should steer clear of this gym. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Building): Avoid Zubat, it knows Giga Drain. Skuntank is risky, but doable. Again, Screech-Rock Smash combo works like a charm, remember to keep your health high so a critical Night Slash won't kill you, heal eventual poisoning and switch out if it starts spamming Screech and Smokescreen. * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): This matchup is pretty difficult, mainly because Fantina's whole team has Levitate, thus rendering your best move at your disposal, Earthquake, useless. It's advised to use Screech plenty before going for the offensive, which, at this point, it's either Rock Throw or Rock Tomb. Even so, the best idea would be to let someone with better attacks take this gym on. Duskull has high defense, plus Will-O--Wisp to further nerf your attack (you have packed Burn Heals/Rawst Berries/Lum Berries, didn't you?); Onix users should also be careful of its Future Sight, which, despite the low special attack it comes from, it'll hit a low special defense as well. Haunter has a physical moveset, but the real problems are Confuse Ray and Hypnosis, so take your time and put this ghost down as well. When Mismagius enters the field, it's Onix's time to bail, as its special bulk is too low for this matchup. Steelix is instead up to the challenge, but be careful of the ever so annoying Confuse Ray and special defense drops coming from Shadow Ball (after one or two of them, switch your snake out so you can remove them). Bring a good stash of potions, you will need them. * Rival (Hearthome City): * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): * Rival (Pastoria City): * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria City, Water-type): * Cyrus (Celestic Town): * Rival (Canalave City): * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): * Saturn (Lake Valor): * Mars (Lake Verity): * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): * Saturn (Galactic HQ): * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): * Cyrus (Distortion World): * Giratina (Distortion World): * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): * Rival (Pokémon League): * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): * Post-Game: }} Moves Right off the bat, Onix (and Steelix) start with Mud Sport, Tackle, Harden and Bind. Of those four moves, Bind is the only one worth keeping on the long run; Screech is next, at level 6. This is also another move worth keeping, especially in Onix's case, since it allows the Pokemon to raise the damage coming from its low attack stat. The first STAB (for Onix only) comes at level 9, Rock Throw; at level 14 there's Rage, but it's not worth to be kept on the long run; Rock Tomb is learnt at level 17: while it ties in power with Rock Throw and is less accurate, it also offers a useful (for supporting purposes) secondary effect in the form of a speed drop. Sandstorm comes at level 22, useful to inflict chip damage against non Rock, Ground or Steel typed opponents on the long run, and it synergizes well with Bind and Toxic. Slam at level 25 isn't worth the moveslot, Strength will outclass it. Rock Polish, available at level 30, is a move worth of consideration, especially if there are threats you'd like to outspeed; however, Steelix's low speed will likely require multiple uses in order to be effective, plus, it lowers Gyro Ball's damage if you're using said move as your main STAB. Dragon Breath, learnt at level 33, would be an interesting option due to its typing and secondary effect, if it weren't for the fact it comes off from the wrong offensive stat. Once reached level 38, Platinum players can bask in the glory of Curse, the best setup move Onix and Steelix might have access to. Sadly, this move isn't even accessible via Move Relearner in Diamond and Pearl. In Diamond and Pearl, level 38 brings the powerful, yet not really accurate, Iron Tail, the best STAB Steelix could get its metaphorical hands on. In Platinum, this move is learnt at level 41. At level 41 (46 in Platinum), Onix learns Sand Tomb, its only Ground STAB by level up and another move worth keeping for some chip damage over the turns. It's unlikely, however, that a trained Onix has held off evolution for so long. At the same level, Steelix learns Crunch instead, and it should be kept if you need coverage against Ghost and Psychic types, plus, it has a chance to lower the opponent's defense. Level 46 (49 in Platinum) brings forth the powerful - yet risky due to its recoil- Double Edge; Rock head users can take advantage of their ability and abuse the move, which out damages max power Return. Lastly, at level 49 (54 in Platinum), Stone Edge is learnt, and it offers great coverage that, together with its power and increased critical hit chance, compensate for its accuracy. Provided the player has a few Heart Scales to invest in, Steelix can remember Fire, Ice and Thunder Fang, which offer further coverage in case it's needed. Onix and Steelix do need a bit of TM love. Dig and Earthquake are the most powerful Ground STAB you'll have access to, while Gyro Ball is a viable Steel STAB, especially for Brave natured specimens, but, regardless of nature, it easily reaches its max base power (150) simply by making Steelix hold an Iron Ball. Rock Slide can be taught instead of Stone Edge, if you prefer accuracy over power. Payback, while weaker than Crunch, will double in power if the user is outsped by its opponent, but it's up to personal tastes if you want more power or the secondary effect of a defense drop. Return, Facade and Secret Power are reliable moves that might be worth the moveslot, even if temporary. On the supporting side, Roar and Stealth Rock can be used together to force the opponents to switch out multiple times, thus allowing the rocks to wear them down; Toxic is wonderful for stalling and bulky opponents in general, synergizing well with Bind and Sandstorm; Rest and Sleep Talk are worthy of note, especially in runs that impose a limit on healing items. Other options are Taunt, Protect and Endure, Psych Up and Substitute. Lastly, Steelix can also work in HM duty, being able to carry Cut, Strength, Rock Smash and Rock Climb. Thanks to the move tutors, Platinum players can enjoy more options, with the most useful of the bunch being Magnet Rise, Aqua Tail and Iron Head. The first can be taught in Snowpoint, but, sadly, the latter two are available in the postgame Survival Area. Recommended moveset: * Offensive: Iron Tail/Gyro Ball, Dig/Earthquake, Rock Slide/Stone Edge, Screech/Curse (Platinum only)/Crunch/Payback/Fire Fang/Ice Fang/Thunder Fang * Stalling: Bind/Sand Tomb, Toxic, Sandstorm, Protect/Substitute/Stealth Rock * Phazer: Rest, Sleep Talk, Stealth Rock, Roar Recommended Teammates * Fast sweepers: Steelix's speed is on par with the likes of Snorlax, plus its attack doesn't reach the pinnacles of wallbreakers, so fast and powerful Pokemon are a perfect fit for the snake. Since most fast sweepers are also glass cannons, Steelix can in turn take the spot to absorb strong physical (and some resisted special) hits. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Staraptor, Alakazam, Infernape, Mismagius, Roserade, Floatzel. * Special attackers: While Steelix can dish out its good dose of physical hits, it lacks the special attack to hit opponents weak on the special defense, thus requiring help from Pokemon whose main offense lay in the special attacks. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Empoleon, Mr. Mime, Vaporeon (Platinum only), Jolteon (Platinum only), Gengar, Vespiquen. * Flying types: with Steelix being weak to Fighting and Ground types, plus receiving neutral damage from Grass moves, Flying Pokemon are the best fit to counter such issues, while the steel behemoth can offer its physical bulk and absorb Electric and Rock moves. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Pelipper, Honchkrow, Crobat, Noctowl, Gliscor (Platinum only), Yanmega (Platinum only). * Water types: Water types wash away those annoying Fire and Ground types, while in turn Steelix once again absorbs Electric shocks. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Pelipper, Gyarados, Golduck, Azumarill, Octillery, Milotic, Bibarel. * Special Walls: A physical wall like Steelix has a very good synergy with special walls, especially given its special bulk isn't very high. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Tentacruel, Bronzong, Mantine, Snorlax, Blissey, Clefable. * Trick Room users: With a teammate setting up Trick Room, Steelix's hindering low speeds turns it into a fast physical tank as long as the move's in effect. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Bronzong, Porygon Z (Platinum only), Espeon (Platinum only), Mr. Mime, Gengar, Alakazam. Other Onix's stats Steelix's stats * What Nature do I want? Onix and Steelix don't need speed or special attack, so a nature lowering one of these two stats and raising their defenses or attack is pretty much ideal. * Which Ability do I want? Due to how OHKO moves work, Sturdy might find some occasional use, especially in Platinum, where many P.I. carry Pokemon with such moves. Rock Head is also good, but it works only on a move that's learnt near the late game and that doesn't provide as much coverage as other moves may. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Unless your ruleset doesn't allow trade evolutions, there's nothing worth stopping you from evolving your Onix as soon as possible, which is when wild Bronzor start being available (Route 206/Wayward Cave in Diamond and Pearl, Wayward Cave in Platinum). Just slap Thief on someone able to learn it and go hunt for Bronzor until you successfully steal a Metal Coat. * How good is the Onix line in a Nuzlocke? While Onix alone is decent at most due to the increasing disadvantage as the matchups progress, Steelix is instead a real beast in terms of defensive capabilities, despite being weak to a type easily found everywhere, mostly thanks to its type combination and high physical bulk. It's not easy to catch one, but if you do, you'll have a reliable teammate that will show its usefulness in almost every battle. Onix's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water (4x), Grass (4x), Fighting, Steel, Ice, Ground * Resistances: Normal, Flying, Poison (0,25x), Rock, Fire * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Bug, Ghost, Psychic, Dark, Dragon Steelix's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Fighting, Fire, Ground * Resistances: Normal, Rock (0,25x), Flying, Steel, Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Bug * Immunities: Electric, Poison * Neutralities: Ice, Grass Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:To be reviewed Category:Abandoned Articles